Headquarters Chatroom
by xRaiMoonsAbyss
Summary: The exorcists have their own computer's and log onto the HQ chatroom. Wanna see their interesting conversation? R
1. Chappy titles too long to fit, boohoo

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man or any of its characters and am in now way associated with the creator.

Me: " Funga fu fu Funga fu fu" (I love it when Yoh does this in that Shaman King Special)

Kanda: ...

Me: ENJOY!!!!

**Headquarters Chatroom**

Chapter 1 - A Term of Endearment, and An Unintentional Confession

-Welcome!-

Lavi: Has entered the room.

Lavi: AWWWWW, no one's here!!!!!

Kanda: Has entered the room.

Lavi: Great timing Yuu-chan!!!!

Kanda: Don't call me that baka usagi

Lavi: 'Cmon Yuu-chan, don't be so mean... . 

Kanda: I can be mean if I want to... --

Allen: Has entered the room.

Kanda: Greeeeeeat...

Lavi: Hi Allen!!!!!!!!!!!!

Allen: Hi...

Lavi: Yuu-chan's bein' mean to me Allen -sobs-

Allen: -Evil thoughts- Lavi, you should learn not to expect anything less from Kanda.

Kanda: And that's suppose to mean what moyashi?

Allen: Just saying, I mean of we were to look deep, deep, deep down into your heart. We'd find a big door, and the door would have a sign, that would say STAY OUT!

Lavi: Lol, nice one Allen!

Kanda: Moyashi...

Allen: Yes Kanda?

Kanda: Shut up!

Allen: So Sorry, I'm afraid I can't do that...

Kanda: Is that so moyashi-chan?

Allen: As a matter of fact it, wait a minute, moyashi-chan? What the hell...?!?!?!?

Lavi: You okay Yuu-chan?

Kanda: I'm fine baka usagi, don't call me that or I'll kill you.

Allen: Why did you say moyashi-chan?!?!?!?!?!

Kanda: Would you like to know moyashi-kun?

Allen: Yes I, what now -kun, who are you and what did you do with the Kanda I know and love?!?!?!?

Lavi: ... Allen, _love_ and Yuu-chan, in same sentence OMG!!!!! The world is coming to an end, and not by the hands of the Earl may I add.

Allen: Wait, I, uh, meant to say that

Kanda: Meant to say what moyashi-san

Allen: What is becoming of this world?!?!?!?!?!

TBC...

So what'd you think of the first chappy?


	2. Jealousy Killed The Apprentice

Me: Chappy 2 is here!!!!!!

Allen: You should calm down...

Kanda: Don't try getting her attention, she's 'madly in love with this new fic', or so she says.

Allen: ...

Lavi: Moon'sEclipse doesn't own us or D. Gray Man

---------------------------------------------Chapter 2 - Jealousy Killed The Apprentice

Lavi: Ummmm, Allen, are you okay?!?!?!?!?

Allen: Oh I'm just peachy... do you think I'm okay?!?!?!?!?

Lavi: No, not really

Allen: Well, there's your answer

Lavi: ... okay. How 'bout you Yuu-chan, ya feeling ok?

Kanda: I told you never to call me that didn't I?

Lavi: Well, no, you didn't

Allen: He sorta did, at least a hundred of times...

Lavi: Who's side are you on Allen?

Allen: No one in particular

Lavi: TRAITOR!!!! WAAAAAAAAAH! My little Allen betrayed me!!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------In Kanda's Room

'His little Allen?' thought a twitching Kanda as he stared at the computer screen. 'Says who... Wait, why do I care? Why do I feel the need to choke the stupid bunny? Since when was moyashi Lavi's little Allen? Why am I asking myself so many questions? What should I eat for dinner...?'

----------------------------------------------- Back to the chat

Allen: Lavi, since when was I your 'little Allen'?

Lavi: Since I said so. And besides, Allen, you're just so adorable!!!!!!

Allen: ...

Kanda: You two are stupid

Lavi: At last he speaks!!!!!!!!

Kanda: Che

Allen: Even online he che's, OMG!!!!!!!

Kanda: Something wrong moyashi-kun? (By now Kanda's smirking, a big smirk)

Allen: Don't do that

Kanda: What?

Allen: the moyashi-kun, san, or chan.

Lavi: I WUV YOU ALLEN!!!

Allen: ...

Kanda: Shut up baka usagi

Allen: Ye, I mean really Lavi, you should shut up.

Lavi: Waaaaaaaaah, Allen has gone against me!!! WHY?!?!?!?!?!

Allen: As Bakanda here would say, shut up or I'll skin you alive. Wait no scratch that, I'd say that too!!!!!!

Lavi: But I wuv you Allen!!!!!!!

Kanda: BRB...

Allen: K

Lavi: K

(Screams are heard from Lavi's room)

Lavi: Has left the room.

Kanda: I'm back.

Allen: You didn't by any chance,

Kanda: Didn't by any chance what?

Allen: Forget it, I have a pretty good idea of what happened to Lavi...

Kanda: It seems you do... Allen

Allen: OMG, now my name!!! What is wrong with you????

Kanda: You told me to stop with the san, kun, and chan didn't you?

Allen: Yea I did, but I didn't mean to start calling me by my first name, I just, just, gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!

Kanda: You done?

Allen: Well, yea, pretty much.

Kanda: Didn't you also tell me a million times before to call you by your first name?

Allen: Mhm

Kanda: So why are you so mad? I just called you by your first name

Allen: Well, I've, um, gotten used to you calling me moyashi, not that I enjoy the name. But it's weird of you to suddenly start calling me Allen...

Kanda: Tell anyone and you're dead.

Allen: Yes, sir!

Kanda: Good.

Allen: Whatever.

Can any of you guess what happened to Lavi? I'll announce the winners of the guess in the next chapter. 'Till then ja!


	3. Outside The Chatroom

Me: Enter chapter 3!!!!

Kanda: Shut up

Me: No, you're just angry because Lavi likes Allen

Kanda: I will kill you...

Me: Try it, I can make you do many things in my stories... many, many things

Kanda: ...

Allen: Moon'sEclipse still doesn't own D. Gray Man

Congratz to black air mage, ShiraiHime, FireNose, and Akky-chan, for guessing partially correct on what happened to Lavi. All the details are included in this chappy!!!!

-------------------------------------Chapter 3: Outside the chatroom

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, I can't believe he'd do such a thing!" Lavi complained. "What did I ever do?"

Here was Lavi, yes he was in quite the predicament. He was currently in the cafeteria, tied up, hanging on a chandelier (I don't remember if there is one, but this way it gets interesting), upside down, with wounds, many, many wounds. Oh yes, he remembered how Kanda knocked him out without warning. How he begged for his life when Kanda took out Mugen. And how he woke up to find himself, well, the way he is now. He had never been so afraid in his life. And to make matters worse, it was night time, and he was all alone. Alone, in the dark, in a scary cafeteria.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaah! First Allen betrays me, then Yuu-chan hurts me!!!!! WAAAAAAAH!"

------------------------------------The next morning

"Morning Tim!" Allen said as he awoke. "Man, I'm starving!!! Shall we get breakfast?" Tim nodded his head, and followed his master out the door.

"Allen, morning!" Rinali yelled from behind him. "Where are you headed?" she asked.

"To get some breakfast. Would you like to come?" Allen replied.

"Sure" answered Rinali.

-----------------------------------In the cafeteria

"Jerry-san, i'd like some of that, maybe a bit of this, ooh and definitely some of that, 3 plates of that, 2 plates of this, that, and this, and some water please!" Allen said smiling,

'Hai, hai" replied Jerry. Boy did that man love making food for Allen.

'Uh, where am I? Oh yeah, upside down, in the cafeteria.' Thought Lavi as he awoke. Funny thing how nobody had noticed him yet. Well, Kanda knew he was up there, seeing as though he was the one who did that to Lavi. But, of course, he wasn't going to help Lavi. After all, he called Allen _his._ But anyway, who would bother looking up at the ceiling when they could be eating?

"ALLEN, HELP ME!!!!!" Lavi yelled as he saw the small, white-headed exorcist.

Allen looked up at Lavi and dropped his food (awww, what a waste).  
"L-L-L-Lavi, i-i-i-is that you?!?!?!?!" Allen asked giggling.

"No Allen ,it's a flying pig. WHO DO YOU THINK IT IS?" Lavi asked sarcastically.

"But, who did this to you?!?!?! Allen asked.

"YUU-CHAN!" Lavi screamed, pointing his finger accusingly at Kanda. "He did this to me. And i assure you, I was really, really, really, really scared Allen!"

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about baka usagi." Kanda replied smirking.

"Allen look at him! He has guilty written all over him!" Lavi screamed again.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Allen was on the floor cracking up. He got everyone to stop talking, and all eyes were on him.

"Allen?" Lavi asked. "Are you ok?"

"I-I-I-I-I'm just f-f-f-fine" Allen answered, stiffling his laughter.

"GLAD TO HEAR IT. NOW CAN YOU LET ME DOWN FROM HERE!!!!!! I'M UPSIDE DOWN YA KNOW!!!!" Lavi screamed.

"Oh sorry, hold on!" Rinali said. "INNOCENCE, ACTIVATE!" Rinali jumped up, and untied Lavi from the chandelier. Thus, he came crashing down.

"OOOOOOOOW!" Lavi yelled rubbing the back of his head. Mind you, his head broke his fall.

"Kanda!" Allen said.

"Hn?" replied Kanda. By the way, you might've already noticed but Kanda's getting a kick out of this whole scene.

"Why'd you do that?" Allen asked.

"It was fun." answered Kanda. If there was something in life that Kanda thought was fun, it has to do with torturing people, training, eating soba, and hurting Lavi.

"..." silence.

"Besides, he was getting on my nerves last night." he stated matter-of-factly.

"That so?" Allen asked.

"Yea, have a problem?" Kanda asked.

"No, no problem at all Bakanda." Allen answered, evil grin on his face.

"Allen?" Lavi asked nervously. "You okay?"

"I'm just fine Lavi." he answered, turning around to face the bookman apprentice.

"Oh, ok. Just that you weren't looking to- aaaaaaaaah. Allen what're you doing?" Lavi asked staring up at Allen who had Crown Clown activated.

"Hm, I wonder, what am I doing?" Allen asked, with his scary poker face on.

"Uh, i don't know. Getting revenge for me?" Lavi asked.

"Nope. Having some fun myself. After all, you were getting on my nerves a bit last night too!" Allen said grimly.

"B-B-B-But I, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Lavi yelled as Allen attacked him.

---------------------------------------Later on

"Uh-oh, I think I killed him." Allen said, holding the body of the seemingly dead apprentice in his arms.

"Good." Kanda said, looking at the bunny.

"Allen, why would you do this to me!!!!!!" Lavi complained. "You're my little Allen!!!!"

-Twitch-

"And i love you!!!! WAAAAAH!"

-twitch twitch-

"ALLEN! Why!!!!!!!" Lavi screamed, practically squeezing Allen to death.

-twitch twitch twitch twitch twitch- (hehehe, twitchy Kanda)

"Oi, baka usagi!" Kanda called.

"Yes Yuu-chan?" Lavi asked.

"Mugen."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

--------------------------------End Of Chapter

And end of Lavi's torture, for now at least. Well, you can all guess why Kanda took Mugen out right? Well, tell me what'cha thing 'bout this lil' chappy!


	4. Overprotectiveness much?

Me: Hehehehe, this chapter's going to be pretty interesting. Ne, Yuu-chan?

Kanda: Don't call me that you stupid, foolish, weak, pathe-

Me: Fine say all you must, I will make you tell Allen you like him in this chapter...

Kanda: You wouldn't

Me: I would, but unfortunately, that will come in the later chapters. But don't worry Yuu-chan, that'll happen soon. Teaches you to watch your mouth when talking to the almighty meeeeee!!!!!!

Kanda: You remind me of that annoying bunny...

Me: Let's see how he copes in this chapter...

------------------------------------------Chapter 4: Over-protectiveness much?

**HQ Chatroom**

-Welcome!-

Kanda: Has entered the room.

Kanda: Why am I here again? Oh yeah. That girl told me to come on. She's not here so I guess I'll log off.

Rinali: Has entered the room.

Kanda: Damn.

Rinali: You weren't planning on leaving were you Kanda?

Kanda: No

Rinali: Good.

Kanda: What did you want?

Rinali: To tell you something...

Kanda: Tell me what?

Rinali: Something very important

Kanda: Yes...

Rinali: It's about someone, and you, and...

Kanda: Get on with it...

Rinali: It's just that me and Lavi think that-

Kanda: So the bunny is involved in this too huh? I'll make sure to hurt him later

Rinali: It's just that we think you're over-protective of...

Kanda: Spit it out woman. Over-protective over who?

(You can guess who right?)

Rinali: Over Allen..

Kanda: Over the baka moyashi?

Lavi: has entered the room.

Lavi: I mean yea, when you hurt me, it was right after I finished saying that I love Allen... and that sorta says a lot...

(Where'd he come from???)

Rinali: Have you yourself noticed that you've been 'glaring' at Allen a lot more lately?

Lavi: What she means is that you've been starin' at him alooooooooot, and I mean aloooooooot. (Lavi Translation... muahahaha)

Rinali: You know Lavi's right for once...

Lavi: Why thankyo- heeeeeeey, for once! What'cha mean by that!!!!!?????

Rinali: And you get a bit angry whenever someone comes close to Allen

Lavi: What she means there is that ya get really pissed when someone gets all touchy with Allen, or when they even get to close to him. That's either jealousy, or... over-protectiveness bud!

Rinali: It's sorta true Kanda...

Allen: has entered the room.

Lavi: HIIIII ALLEN!!!!!!!!!!

Allen:... I'm logging off now, bye

Lavi: Wait nooooooooo, don't goooooo!!!!!!!!!

Rinali: Hi Allen!

Allen: Oh hi Rinali, I guess I could stay... If your able to put up with these two

Rinali: hehehehe

Kanda: What's that 'spose to mean baaaaaaaaaka moyashi?

Allen: Hm, nothing, nothing at all BAKAnda

Kanda: ...che

Allen: OMG STOP WITH THE CHE'S ALREADY, THEY'RE DRIVING ME FREAKING INSANE!!!!!!!

Kanda: Is that a fact?

Allen: Yes, it really is

Kanda: Che...

Allen: you're doin' that on purpose aren't you...

Kanda: Who knows -smirk-

------------------------------------------Separate chat w/ Lavi & Rinali

Rinali: Awwwww looooook, it's cute when they argue

Lavi: I know, Yuu-chan's purposely getting Allen agitated...

Rinali: He want's Allen's attention!!!!!

Lavi: Should we leave 'em

Rinali: No way, this is getting interesting

Lavi: Lol, ok.

Rinali: yaaaaaaaay!!!

------------------------------------------Back to group chat

Allen: SHUT UP BAKANDA!!!!!

Kanda: No

Allen:...GRRRRRRRRRR

------------------------------------------Separate chat w/ Lavi and Allen

Lavi: So what'cha gonna do about Yuu-chan?

Allen: I'm gonna get him mad... somehow

Lavi: Are you sure that's ok

Allen: I'll deal with him giving me wounds later

Lavi: Not to worry, Yuu-chan wouldn't hurt you...

Allen: Ok...

Lavi: Try making him jealous

Allen: Why?

Lavi: Just do it

Allen: Ok

---------------------------------------Back to group chat

Allen: Lavi, wanna go to town with me later?

Lavi: OOOOOOOOKAAAAAAY!!!!!!! So is it like a date?

Allen: I wouldn't say date, but, something like that

-twitch- (remember the twitchy Kanda!!! lolz)

Lavi: YEAAAAAAAAAAA, Something like a date with Allen

-twitch twitch twitch twitch twitch-

----------------------------------------Separate chat w/ Lavi & Rinali

Rinali: What's going on? Why are you going on something like a date with Allen?

Lavi: Don't worry, even thought I wuvs lil Allen, I just told him to make Yuu-chan jealous in any way possible. He came up with a good one! I wonder if Allen would really want to go later... hmmmmmmmm, but of course, Yuu-chan wouldn't let that happen -sobs in emo corner-

Rinali: ...

--------------------------------------Back to group chat

Allen: I wonder if we should go to that restaurant, the food there is delicious!!!!!!!

Lavi: So the trip is for food huh?

Allen: Yea why?

Lavi: No reason...

------------------------------------In Lavi's room

'He's using me to get to the food...'

------------------------------------In Kanda's room

'Why the hell is he asking the bunny to go with him? Wait, it's not like I want to go with him right? Damn, again with the asking myself a whole lot of idiotic questions. He doesn't like the stupid rabbit does he?

(Me: Awwwww, Kanda's jealous

Kanda: Shut up, you're the one who made this crap up...

Me: And it's stayin' that way!)

------------------------------------Back to group chat

Kanda: This is getting boring

Allen: Then leave

Kanda: Is that an order?

Allen: Why yes it is

Kanda: Then I'm not going anywhere

Allen:... idiot

Kanda: Who's an idiot?

Allen: you Bakanda

Kanda: You're obviously confused

Allen: How so?

Kanda: You're the stupid one for asking the even stupider bunny to go with you...

------------------------------------------Separate chat w/ Lavi & Rinali

Rinali: How cute, Kanda's jealous

Lavi: But he'll probably hurt me later...

Rinali: I know...

Rinali: But hey, we're getting some good info.

Lavi: Yea, true.

---------------------------------------Back to group chat

Lavi: Are you by any chance jealous Yuu-chan?!?!?!?!!?

Kanda: Yea right

Allen: This really is getting boring

Kanda: I told you so

Allen: ...

Kanda: ...

Lavi: Lol, Allen's probably making faces back in his room too

Allen: I am

Lavi: Yaaaaaaaay, I was right

Rinali: For the second time ever

Lavi: I am offended

Allen: What do you mean by second time? Was there a first time?

Rinali: Um,well, ya see, uh, Lavi help!

Lavi: Well, uh, Allen, before we were talking about-

Kanda: Shut it

Lavi: Yes Yuu-chan

Allen?

Lavi: Forget it Allen...

Allen: Ok...

Lavi: Allen, you don't believe that there was a first time?

Allen: No, I don't

Kanda: I don't believe it either...

----------------------------------------Seperate chat w/ Lavi & Rinali

Rinali: What should we do? We're not getting any further...

Lavi: Hmmmm, i;m not really sure. We should maken Yuu-chan admit to us that he's over-protective over Allen. And then our work will be done, well for now at least.

----------------------------------------Seperate chat w/ Lavi & Kanda

Lavi: Ne, Yuu-chan?

Kanda: What

Lavi: Admit it

Kanda: Admit what

Lavi: You know

Kanda: No, in fact, I don't

Lavi: Arggggg, Admit the fact your over-protective of Allen

------------------------------------Seperate chat w/ Rinali & Allen

Allen: Yes, Rinali-chan?

Rinali: Well, um, I

Allen: Yea?

Rinali: Um, hold on

Lavi: has been invited.

Lavi: has entered the room.

Lavi: Yes Rinali?

Rinali: Tell him

Lavi: Fine

Allen: Tell me what

Lavi: Yuu-chan's over-protective of you.

Allen: Hm, you want him to admit it don't you...

Lavi: How'd you know?

Allen: I've gotten use to your schemes, and i can pretty much guess what you wanna do next.

Lavi: So can you help?

Allen: -grin- course I can

Lavi: Really how?

Allen: You'll see

------------------------------------Back to group chat

Allen: Ne, Kanda?

Kanda: What?

Allen: I was just wondering

Kanda: Wondering what?

Allen: If

Kanda: Wondering if what?

Allen: Wondering if you wanted to come with me and Lavi, wanna come?

Kanda: Why would i want to come with you and the stupid bunny?

Allen: I don't know, I was just wondering

Lavi: Besides if you don't want to come, it'll be me and Allen, all _alooooooooooooone_

-----------------------------------Seperate chat w/ Allen & Kanda

Allen: Will you come?

Kanda: Why should I?

Allen: Because, I don't want to be alone with Lavi... he's sorta, crazy

Kanda: Is that the only reason?

Allen: No, there's one more

Kanda: What then?

Allen: Because I want you to come anyway! (Awwwwwwwwwwwww)

Kanda: Fine, I'll go.

Allen: YAAAAAAAAAAAY!

-------------------------------Seperate chat w/ Lavi & Allen

Lavi: He's not being convinced to come...

Allen: He's coming

Lavi: How, how did you get him to-

Allen: I have my ways!!!! (Lol, manipulative Allen)

Lavi:...

----------------------------Back to group chat

Allen: has left the room.

Kanda: has left the room.

Lavi: has left the room.

Rinali: Uh, guys, where'd you go?!?!?!?!

-----------------------------End

Poor Rinali, they left her alone... well, ja!


	5. Chapter 5: Special requests!

Chapter 5, special requests!

Me: Okay, as you all know, Yuu-chan is gonna go with Lavi and Allen to town. And of course, since it's almost new years, I decided to have them go during new years.

So to celebrate, I wanna let people throw ideas in for the next chapter. That way it'll be one heck of a new years for the three exorcists. Oh yeah, forgot to mention, if you wanna be included in the chapters as crazy fan-girls (that's gonna be meee!!!), bystanders, or random people helping put the plot together just tell me! Oh and don't forget to tell me what you want to be doing in the chapter. BTW, don't forget to mention wether if your a boy or a girl. I don't wanna accidentally make a male a crazed fangirl so yea, JA!

Lavi: This is gonna be fun. Hey guys, why not come up with something interesting between Allen and Yuu-chan?

Kanda: Oi, baka usagi.

Lavi: Gotta go byez runs away from angry Kanda

Allen: Happy New Years!!!!!!


	6. Out to Town For New Years

Me: Yaaaaaaaaayz, chappy five is here! Oh, and don't forget to see your characters minna-san! Some of your ideas have been put in as well!

Lavi: I can't wait to see what happens!!!!!!

Akky-chan, Alanna-twins, Chibi-chocobo, Midnight Chime, and ShiraiHime say: Moon'sEclipse does not own D. Gray Man!!!!!

Thanks minna-san for sending in ideas for the next chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed as well!

------------------------------------Chapter 5: Out To Town For New Years!

"Allen-tan, ready yet?" Lavi asked outside Allen's door.

"I won't be if you call me Allen-tan one more time." Allen answered..

"Hai." Lavi chanted.

35 seconds later...

"Allen, ready yet?" Lavi asked again.

"Almost." answered Allen. "Wait, wait, wait, done!"

"Ok, now let's go!" Lavi yelled. "Yuu-chan should already be outside. He's probably mad that we're taking too long though..."

"Ya, you're probably right." Allen laughed.

"For the third time ever." Rinali said popping out of nowhere. Then, she vanished.

"..." silence.

"Um, okay..." Lavi said. "That was weird..."

"What took you?" a pissed Kanda asked.

"Allen was taking long." Lavi answered. "But anyway, 'cmon guys let's get going!"

"Wait up Lavi!" Allen yelled as he chased after him.

'I'm stuck with two idiots...' thought Kanda. But at least, he was enjoying himself.

"Ne, Kanda! We're going to leave you behind if you stay there!" Allen yelled from ahead.

"Yeah, hurry Yuu-chan!" Lavi yelled.

"Hn. Fine, I'm coming." he replied walking in their direction.

------------------------------------Now In Town

"Welcome Minna-san!" they were greeted by a female standing at the entrance. "My name is Shirai, and I'm here to tell you all you need to know. I'm also here to tell you about the festivities planned for today! We have a special fireworks event later on, so don't forget to come see it!" (ShiraiHime)

"Ah, arigatou! I'm Allen, the one with long _girlish_hair is Kanda, and the one with the headband is Lavi."

"Honored to be acquainted with you Allen-tan!" Shirai replied.

"Allen-tan?" Allen asked.

"Yes, Alle-

"Oi, Shirai!" a voice yelled. A girl with waist-length, solid black hair, and deep black eyes came running towards Shirai. (Midnight Chime)

"We need you to help prepare the fireworks." she said panting.

'Beautiful...' thought Lavi 'STRIKE!'

She stared up at the group of exorcists, and her eyes fell upon Kanda.

"Can I help you?" Kanda asked.

"Hn." she replied.

"..."

"Name's Yuki, nice to meet you." (Hope ya approved of the name, nothing else came to mind. And for some reason, the description of you reminded me a bit of Yuki Cross from vampire night).

"Name's Kanda, now go away." Kanda replied.

"Ja, Kanda-tan." Yuki said as she walked away.

"Oh yeah, BYEZ ALLEN-TAN!" Shirai said as she glomped Allen.

"You, away, now." Kanda said pointing Mugen to her face.

"Yikes, well see ya Allen-tan!" she said as she ran to catch up with Yuki.

"Over-protective Yuu-chan, tsk, tsk, just admit it..." Lavi whispered in Kanda's ear.

"Che."

"Guys, can we get something to eat now?!?!?!?!?!" Allen asked.

"Ok Allen. We'll go now." Lavi answered. "Let's go Yuu-chan."

"Cheh"

-----------------------------------In The Restaurant

"Hello and welcome, may I take your order?" a woman asked as she came up to their table (Chibi-chocobo).

------------------------------------After The Order (sorry, I didn't want to make up the whole list of food and what not...)

"Aaaaaaaaaah, that was goooood!" Allen yelled happily.

"Yea, sure was" Lavi agreed. "I' surprised that Allen convinced you to eat something other than soba Yuu-chan..."

"Whatever."

"So guys, do you want to go to see those fireworks?" Allen asked.

"Why not, we might as well while we're here right?" Lavi added.

"Fine, then let's get going." Kanda said.

"Hai." Lavi and Allen spoke. "Arigatou Kanda!" Allen yelled with a bright smile on his face.

"Cheh, let's go already." Kanda said rudely. But, Kanda had turned around to prevent them from seeing his rapidly growing blush. (Awwwww, how cuuuute!!!!)

--------------------------------------Awaiting the fireworks

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, here you'll be able to see the lovely fireworks that we have prepared for you!" a girl on stage explained. (Akky-chan)

"Fell free to take pictures, or whatever the heck you feel like doing." she said again.

"Hey Suzu, don't be so rude!" a girl beside her yelled. (Tezzino of Alanna-Twins)

"Gomen minna-san, please excuse my partner's rudeness."

"Hmph, I can do what I want anytime I want..." Suzu whispered puffing up her cheeks.

"Forget it, anyway, I hope all of you will enjoy the fireworks that we have prepared!

And now for countdown!" the girl yelled.

"10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1!" Suzu screamed.

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!" The people in the crowd yelled.

"The fireworks look amazing." Allen said in astonishment. Kanda looked down at him and an idea came to his head.

"Oi, moyashi." Kanda said.

"Yea Kanda?" Allen asked. When Allen turned to look at him, Kanda tilted his head towards him, and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Happy New Years baka." Kanda whispered.

"Ah, you too bakanda."

--------------------------------------END!

The end of this chapter, and probably the story. But don't worry, I may end up being so bored that I'll write a sequel, but for now Happy New Years and best wishes!

Moon'sEclipse


End file.
